


An Ending To a Perfect Night

by DeerintheMoon



Series: Spicy Spiderbyte [3]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Domestic, F/F, Marriage, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-06
Updated: 2019-08-06
Packaged: 2020-08-10 16:36:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20138587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeerintheMoon/pseuds/DeerintheMoon
Summary: Amelie cherishes her wife and wants to give her a nice night out. After a date in the wintery city, she's got another treat in mind at home.





	An Ending To a Perfect Night

It had been a long winter's night in the city, warmed by hot cups of coffee and thick coats. Soft, rhythmic heel clicks could be heard, the sounds bouncing off of the buildings and resonating through the complex. Amelie’s keys clinked together and jingled in the dark as she fumbled for the doorknob, her bare skin unbothered by the icy chill that blew through the hallway. Olivia huddled close, pressing herself against the back of Amelie’s coat.

The door to their apartment creaked open, pushing a breeze of warm air over the two women. They hurried inside, shutting the door and sighing with relief in the solace of their warm home. They both began shrugging off their coats and hanging them in the closet by the door. Amelie’s eyes lingered on Olivia as the heavy faux-fur coat slipped from her shoulders, her umber skin glowing in the low light, sprinkled with tiny goosebumps. 

Amelie had longed to get home all night. Olivia’s dress accented her figure perfectly, hugging tight to her form in just the right places. She managed to hide her intentions, as she knew Olivia wanted to have a nice date out in the city, and she didn’t want to have her own desires get in the way. Olivia deserved a night out. She’d been working so hard lately, and needed a breath of fresh air. Amelie made reservations at her partner’s favorite restaurant, and took her for coffee and shopping afterward. It was a low energy kind of night, and the two of them had thoroughly enjoyed their time out together. Olivia’s feet eventually started hurting, so they decided to head home. They had, after all, been out until nearly midnight.

But now they were in the privacy of their own home, and Amelie was more than excited to have her wife alone. Putting her coat away in the closet, Olivia met Amelie’s gaze. She offered a smile.

“You happy to be home?”

“Quite,” she replied, allowing her eyes to fall, tracing over Olivia’s figure.

Olivia cocked an eyebrow, taking notice of Amelie’s wandering eyes. “Yeah? I can see that.” She giggled and waltzed over, crawling a delicate hand up Amelie's shoulder. The taller woman hummed, a tiny smirk tugging at the corners of her lips.

"I've been wanting to get under that dress all night," Amelie murmured, her slender fingers finding Olivia’s hips. Her nails dug into the silky red fabric, bunching it up. Olivia chuckled, taking Amelie by the shoulders and pulling the two of them up against the wall. She lifted her leg and hooked it around Amelie’s hip.

“Well here’s your chance, huh?”

Amelie ground her hips against Olivia, taking her calf into one of her hands to hold her leg against her, running her other hand up the side of her dress. Her lips crashed into Olivia’s, smearing their lipsticks together in a splash of color. They purred against one another’s mouths as their hips rolled together, finding a hungry rhythm. Olivia had thrown her arms around Amelie’s neck and began threading her fingers through her hair. Rolling Olivia’s dress up, Amelie’s slender fingers slipped past the elastic of her lace panties, palming at the heat beneath.

Their lips parted, breathless. Olivia greedily pulled Amelie closer with her calf, casting a half-lidded gaze up at her. “I was hoping to come home to this,” Olivia admitted, bucking her hips against her wife’s hand.

Amelie matched her gaze as she caught her breath. “Really now?” She muttered, her fingertips rolling against Olivia’s clit, making her squirm. “I’m glad I wasn’t the only one.”

Olivia licked her lips. “Yeah… Your ass looks fantastic in those slacks you know.” 

Amelie laughed under her breath, shaking her head. Her fingertips found the slickness between Olivia’s folds, her index and middle fingers spreading her apart. Olivia hummed, feeling Amelie’s grip on her calf tighten. The taller woman’s slender fingers traveled down the length of Olivia’s slit, teasing at her opening. Amelie ghosted her breath over Olivia’s throat, pressing soft kisses to the side of her shaved head. “Now.. tell me how much you’ve wanted this,” she whispered, the very tips of her fingers slipping inside. “Beg for me.”

Olivia hissed through her teeth, “Please, Amelie.. I’ve wanted you all night. I want you deep inside of me..” She bucked her hips, desperate.

“More,” Amelie ordered, sliding a single finger inside of her, curling it just enough to brush against her needy spot, earning a breathy whine. “I want to know how badly you need it.”

“Fuck-- please. Fuck me, fuck me until I cry. Please. I’ll do anything, please… I need you. I need you inside of me.” Olivia whimpered, her hips grinding helplessly against Amelie’s hand. “Please.”

“Good.”

Amelie eagerly slid three of her fingers inside of Olivia’s slick opening, pushing deep. Olivia cried out, a grin spreading across her face. “Mmmh yes! God, Amelie..”

Amelie’s wrist twisted, mercilessly thrusting into her, her sharp eyes watching Olivia’s face closely. Olivia squirmed, gasping and moaning with each thrust, her eyelids fluttering. Amelie moved her wrist as fast as she could, swiveling and pushing against the tightness of Olivia’s walls. She felt her muscles tighten around her fingers as she neared climax. With a smirk and newfound speed, she worked Olivia faster, focusing deeply. Olivia’s moans grew steadily higher in pitch, her voice rising in volume. 

“F- fuck! Amelie! I- I…” She stammered, her head tossing back. She gripped Amelie’s shoulders, holding her body close with her leg still hooked around her hips. “N-Nnnh!”

Olivia came long and hard, her body racked with shakes and trembles as her hips gave a few feeble, final rolls against Amelie’s fingers. The apartment was filled with her voice as she cried out, her voice ringing off of the walls. She dug her nails into Amelie’s strong shoulders, leaving deep crescents in her skin as she slowly caught her breath. Amelie slid her fingers out, letting Olivia lower her leg to catch her balance. Still watching Olivia’s pleasure-racked expression, Amelie ran her tongue over her soaked fingers, taking in her wife’s sweet, familiar taste. Olivia returned the gaze with a devilish smile, tossing her arms back around Amelie’s neck. 

“I love you,” Olivia whispered, shivering off some leftover pleasure.

“And I love you.” Amelie sucked her fingers clean, and wrapped her arms about Olivia’s waist.

“You really do look fantastic in those slacks,” Olivia reminded, her hands lazily playing with Amelie’s ponytail. “However… y’know, they’d look better on our bedroom floor.”

“Ah… round two, then?”

“Round two.”


End file.
